The Hunter and the Outcast
by Indraasil
Summary: An exJedi whose reasons for leaving the Order are a dark secret, a Trandoshan bounty hunter sent to capture her, and a sinister new threat to the galaxy. But it's not a time of strife. Action, angst, humor, maybe romance. R&R!
1. The Hunt

A/N: Ok, Star Wars time. Just to tell you, I'm not one of those freaky Star Wars fan boys. This won't even have the main characters of Star Wars. They are all original. Ok, this chapter is going to be longer than any of my other story chapters, so don't worry. Wait, no one's reading this. Aw c'mon, it can't be that bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.

Chapter 1

Nar Shadaa is a horrible place. A good place to go to get lost and she knew it. That's why she was here; she couldn't stand any more bounty hunters after her. Ceaseless prosecution wherever she went, all because she carried a lightsaber. She was glad there were places like this in the galaxy. Places so alive with the force, yet so dead to it. Places where she could hide from the Empire. She had lived peacefully in the refugee sector for nearly a year. But that was about to change.

A tall, hooded figure with a white robe covering him making it impossible to tell even what race he was, walked past the doors into the refugee sector. He knew that she was nearby, and that soon his hunt would be over. He walked to the center of the grounds, right in front of the fire the refugees had going.

"I'm looking for a new arrival. She should have gotten here about a year ago," the hooded man questioned the apparent leader of the group, Fessuh.

"Why do you want to know?" Fessuh answered.

"Very well. I'll find her on my own." The hooded figure stalked off towards the Northeast corner. The cargo doors salvaged from a ship like the rest of the 'apartment' doors were shut. He reached into his cloak, "Ah. Here she is." He raised his voice, "Open up I need to speak with you."

She sensed that whoever was outside meant to harm her. She went to a cleft to the side of the door control panel where she wouldn't be seen. She readied her lightsaber, "Ok. Come in." With that she opened the door.

'The hunt is over. Let the chase begin.' The man thought. His hand shot from his cloak, and a small grey object flung to the back of the house. The Jedi jumped out just in time as the thermal detonator went off. When she regained her composure, he was upon her.

He held her a full two feet of the ground by her neck, his left hand restraining her right. The Jedi attempted to force push him away, but he held fast. She knew she was running out of options. She mustered all her might, and kicked him in the groin.

He dropped her to the ground and backed up a few steps. "You're fast for a trandoshan," the Jedi said as she stood up.

The trandoshan took off his cloak and cast it aside, "I was hoping you would notice." He was clad in a white gi with silver trimmings. He was as tall as they come, rust red in color. He had three sharp head ridges, and a wide, masculine jaw. "Just in case you're wondering, I didn't drop you because of the kick. I just like a challenge." He drew the scythe blade that was sheathed on his back and flipped it. He fell into a defensive stance, his left hand ready behind the blade.

The Jedi drew her viridian saber, "I'm surprised you didn't kill me right then, any trandoshan I've met would have." With that comment, he was upon her. She could barely parry the strike. The trandoshan let the blade slide past the saber, and thrust it at her behind it. The Jedi ducked, and slashed at his legs. The trandoshan did a series of quick back flips and landed a good distance away.

"Before we continue, I must be certain of your identity. You are the Jedi sentinel Rumiko, are you not?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I am no longer a Jedi. And would you care to introduce yourself?" She didn't really care, she just needed to buy time to study his stance and review his technique.

"Of course, how rude of me. The name's Zyxosskorz Zoxx, call me Zyxo. I'm a bounty hunter, among other things. I must say, nothing looks quite as exquisite in a trophy room as a lightsaber." He again charged.

Rumiko, despite her training and speed, barely saw it coming. She could only step back. Luckily, it was enough to save her life. Zyxo had sliced upward, and had she not dodge, would have cleaved her in half. Rumiko did not go unscathed, however. Her clothing was sliced in the middle, and a thin red line could be seen. She saw Zyxo was vulnerable after that last attack, and thrust with her lightsaber.

Zyxo held his left arm in the path of the saber. As if by miracle, it actually blocked the saber. Zyxo recuperated and tore of the sleeves of his gi, "Heh, I guess I have to show you know." On his forearms were what seemed to be three elongated vibro knucklers. "They do wonders for fighting with Jedi. The cortosis weave helps me avoid losing limbs. Especially when making attacks."

Zyxo threw the scythe at Rumiko. She barely moved her head to the left, and it passed by. A few strands of hair floated in the air. The scythe blade struck the wall and quivered deeply embedded in it. Zyxo picked up the two vibro knucklers at his side, and charged Rumiko.

Rumiko had a hellish time keeping up with the dual-wielding Zyxo. His flurry of attacks began to drive her back. Zyxo sent a hard left, and Rumiko saw her chance. She moved her head to her left, dodging the attack nearly entirely. A thin red line now appeared on her cheek. She paid Zyxo back a thousand fold. Bringing her saber up with both hands, she cut of Zyxo's arm.

Zyxo didn't even flinch. He took this chance and kneed Rumiko in the stomach. Hard. Rumiko bent over nearly double, her eyes wide. Zyxo kneed her again, this time in her chin. Her head flew back, and she straightened up. The force had lifted her off the ground. Zyxo completed the combo with a round house kick from his left leg, sending Rumiko flying into the wall. She dropped her saber, and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

A/N: What do you think? If you are pissed because a bounty hunter defeated an ex-Jedi, don't worry. There's good reason.


	2. The Deal

A/N: I've finally gotten off my lazy ass and wrote the chapter, yay! I'd like to say that I've been real busy like other authors, but then I'd be lying. Ok, I guess I sort of forgot to describe Rumiko very well. Well, she's average height, has shoulder-length brown hair, and has amber eyes. And when L337 One says that he's Bakure, it means that Bakure is his character in Star Wars Galaxies: an Empire Divided and Jump to Light speed. I'll admit that 4 of the characters are based off characters in SWG, but their personalities have changed dramatically.

Rumiko slept fitfully. She tossed and turned constantly. Her cold sweat drenched her clothes, the resulting cold making her shiver. She awoke with a start to find herself on the floor. She quickly regained full consciousness and took stock of her surroundings. She was in a small room with smooth surfaces and well lit compared to the Refugee Sector. Then she caught sight of Zyxo.

"You're finally up. I was worried that I had seriously hurt you." Zyxo was sitting on a chair near the only door in the room. He had his left leg over his right, and his arms were crossed.

'What the heck? I cut his left arm off!' Rumiko gaped. "Wait, since when were you worried about me? You're a bounty hunter, and I've got a bounty on my head. Shouldn't you be trying to kill me? And how did you get your arm back?"

Zyxo held his left hand out in front of him, "I'm a trandoshan and a teras kasi master, among other things. Trandoshans can regenerate lost limbs, and my meditative powers amplify that ability quite nicely." He folded his arms again, "Don't worry. I'm not out to kill you. The bounty is on you alive and in good health. I kill you, and I lose the bounty. And, might I add, it isn't exactly lucrative to lose such a large bounty."

"Is it lucrative to lose a bounty of any amount?" she shot back at Zyxo.

"No, I suppose not." Zyxo took a bundle out of his cloak, "You were sweating heavily. I took the liberty of getting you some fresh clothes."

'You've got to be kidding me. First he's out for me, and then he gets me fresh clothes. What does he want?' Rumiko took the clothes. "Fine then. But I'm not undressing while you're in here."

Zyxo rose and strode to the door, "I figured as much. I'll wait outside until you're done. Don't think about escaping, I'm guarding the only way out." With that, Zyxo left the room and closed the door.

'Might as well...' Rumiko dressed as quickly as possible, disliking the idea of being naked in a strange place for any amount of time. When she had finished, Zyxo opened the door. Rumiko yelled, "What the hell? Ever hear of knocking?"

Zyxo closed the door and sat down again, "I knew you were done."

Rumiko glared at him, "And how the hell did you know that I was done?"

"Infrared vision. I can see through walls."

Rumiko couldn't help but blush, "Wait, you were watching me this whole time?"

Zyxo slouched in his chair, "It's infrared, and there are never any details. Besides, why would I want to peep on a _human_? Why would I want to peep at all? You've seen me fight. I could just go kill a Thune, go to Dosha, and mate if I wanted to. And no, it's not that you're not attractive, I'm sure you are. I'm just not into humans."

Rumiko sat down and began to meditate, "Fine, whatever. Just leave me alone until I can go."

Zyxo walked over to Rumiko, "Mind if I join you? Meditating, I mean. It's been a while since I've meditated with someone."

"Fine. Just don't think too loud."

"Rumiko."

"What?" Rumiko replied, her voice thick with irritation.

"The reason I'm still here is because I was hired to do a job. I always see to it that my contracts are completed fully."

"What of it?"

"Once I deliver you to who these thugs call 'The Master' and leave, my job will be completed."

"I see. You're asking me to hire you to rescue me."

"Not exactly how I would put it, but yes."

"How much."

The door opened, and a weequays thug stuck his head in, "The master will see the Jedi now." He promptly left.

Zyxo rose, "Let's go." He headed towards the door.

"Fine. You're hired."

Zyxo smiled, his back facing Rumiko. "OK. Once I reach my ship, my contract will have been fulfilled. I'll come for you then."

"Make it quick, I'd rather not see what your little friend has in store for me." Rumiko grimaced.

"Let's go then." Zyxo and Rumiko left the room and entered a hallway, the walls and lighting much like the room they were just in. "Follow me." They began to walk, and they didn't see a single soul their entire trip. There were no doors, no windows. The only other way, Rumiko assumed, to get out was the other end of the hall.

At this end of the hallway there was a single blast door. There was a number pad to the right, which Rumiko assumed was to enter a code, and above that an intercom. Zyxo pressed the button, "It's Zyxo, and I've brought the package." There was no reply, and they waited for a short time.

Zyxo could feel Rumiko's gaze on his back, "I'm a package?"

"No, but it's the terminology. You might have to get used to it." Zyxo kept his gaze on the door. "As for the payment, all I want is for you to promise me that you won't fall."

"What? What do you mean fall?" Rumiko's eyes went from anger to shock. Zyxo didn't have time to answer, the doors had opened. This chamber was much darker than the others, and had just a spotlight on a center platform. Standing there was a figure in a black cloak and the hood up.

"Enter." The voice had a slight Dosh accent. Rumiko took a few steps forward, but stopped when she saw that Zyxo was shaking with rage.

He put emphasis on each syllable, "U-su-vi. I can't believe you hired me." Zyxo's fists were clenched, and his jaw was set.

"Funny, isn't it? Not to worry, the credits shall be transferred to your account. You may leave now." Usuvi gestured towards the door.

"Fine. I won't keep you." Zyxo promptly left, and the doors hissed shut behind him.

Rumiko was astonished at Zyxo's reaction. 'Didn't he know who he was working for before?' she wondered. She then concentrated on the figure in the center of the dark room, Usuvi. She noticed a pedestal just beyond the range of the light, and on it was a small tube.

"Rumiko, isn't it? I sense much distress in you." Usuvi's voice snapped Rumiko out of her thoughts. "As you may well know, I'm Usuvi. It's a pleasure to finally meet my future apprentice."

The realization hit Rumiko like a brick wall. Usuvi was a dark Jedi, and he intended to make her fall to the dark side of the Force. 'That's what Zyxo meant,' she thought, her surprise showing clearly on her face. She then remembered the last time she was alone with a man like Usuvi, and her surprise turned to fear.

"Now I sense much fear. Do not worry; I shall not hurt you as your master did."

Rumiko took a step back, "H-how do you know what my master did?"

Usuvi shook his head; an action nearly imperceptible due to the hood, "I do not know what he did, only that he did something. There were quite a few rumors in the Jedi temple before you left; rumors that a meeting with your master had chased you away from the way of the Jedi."

Rumiko sighed in relief, "Then all is well and good. Now, if you be so kind as to release me-"

Usuvi cut her off, "I had no plans of the sort, apprentice."

Rumiko's eyes narrowed, "Do not call me apprentice. I shall never fall to the Dark Side."

Usuvi smiled under his hood, "Assumptions kill, my dear apprentice. Whoever told you that I was of the Dark Side?"

"I could sense its foul taint, and I shall take my leave of this place soon."

Usuvi laughed, "I think not, my dear apprentice."

As Zyxo ran down the hallway, he took off his cloak. Underneath he wore a white gi with black trimmings. He folded his cloak without stopping and put it in his backpack that he wore as well.

He met with no opposition as he ran, and the weequays thug had opened the front door for him. He bade no comment, and kept running towards his SoroSuub luxury yacht. It was the perfect ship for a ground-only bounty hunter, a discreet civilian ship. It had no apparent guns, but Zyxo had installed hidden proton torpedo launchers under the engines.

Zyxo quickly punched in the code to open the door, threw in his backpack, and ran back to Usuvi's lair. He had his scythe blade sheathed on his back, a large leather pouch attached to the black belt of his gi, and a saber in an ornate sheath on the right side opposite of the pouch. He opened the pouch, and threw the small grey orb that he brought out. The thermal detonator was caught by the closing doors and exploded. Zyxo didn't pause to check the rubble, and just leapt over it. He had a job to do, and nothing would stop him.

The weequays thug was lucky, yet in a sense he was an unlucky bastard. He had started to walk away just before the door exploded, saving his life. He turned around and pulled out his blaster. Zyxo headed straight for him, and drew his scythe blade. He brought the blade low, and with a two-handed sweep gutted the weequays, pushing him aside. Zyxo meant to do much more interior decorating.

He kept running as fast as he could and sheathed his scythe. He saw the blast door ahead and unbuttoned his pouch. He skidded to a halt and held the open bag in front of the door. Dozens of thermal detonators were hurled onto the door, a blast which even it couldn't withstand. Zyxo dropped the bag and held his arms in front of his face to shield it from the heat. He had a job to do, and nothing would stop him.

Rumiko had dived out of the way, avoiding any shrapnel. She still lay where she had dived, and Zyxo stepped into the room. He had a job to do, and it was to kill Usuvi. It was to kill his brother.


	3. The Battle

A/N: If I do say so myself, that was a nice little twist at the end of last chapter. With me, you should expect the unexpected. I plan on this chapter being mostly fight scenes, so R&R. The more you write, the more I write.

Zyxo drew his scythe blade with his right hand and his saber with his left, and then charged at his brother. Usuvi drew his red lightsaber and waited. Zyxo brought his blades down with the force of a hatred of simmering for years. Usuvi deftly blocked the attack, holding the Sith weapon horizontally, his hands on his left side. He then brought his hands to the center, freeing the red beam. Zyxo dodged to Usuvi's right, and brought his scythe blade down to cut Usuvi's hands and his saber to the left to cut Usuvi's throat.

Usuvi ducked and pulled his lightsaber close to his body, then swept sideways at his brother's midriff. Zyxo couldn't block the attack fully, but managed to stop it right before it cut into his spine with his saber. He forced the lightsaber out of his body, and his wound began to bleed. It seeped into his gi, and caused his lower left to become a rust-red color.

Zyxo performed a quick back flip, allowing both himself and his brother to recover, "I won't let you get away, Usuvi!" Zyxo held his left hand to his side, and bared his gritted teeth. A trickle of blood ran down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

Usuvi just smirked at Zyxo's statement. He threw off his cloak, revealing synth-leather pants and no shirt. Many scars adorned his scaly skin; one of the more noticeable was a long, thin scar along his left eye. There was another lightsaber at the bottom of his black bandolier, which was slung across his right shoulder. Rumiko, having gotten up by now, recognized it. It was her viridian lightsaber. She also knew that if Usuvi were to use to lightsabers, Zyxo wouldn't stand a chance. Rumiko summoned the lightsaber with the Force to her hand, and then activated the blade. She brought it close to her body in a Soresu stance, "I shall not let you harm him, or anyone ever again. You are a menace, Usuvi, and I shall stop you."

Usuvi smiled a smile that almost made him look warm and caring, almost. "My young apprentice, I don't think you should underestimate the power of the Dark Side," Usuvi said. Usuvi's smile turned to a sneer, "And if you do, then I must show it to you."

Zyxo couldn't stand any more of Usuvi's idle chatter, "WE END THIS NOW!" Zyxo let out a wordless shout and charged Usuvi. Blinded by his rage, Zyxo was no match for Usuvi. Quick, fluid motions to either side deflected all of Zyxo's attacks, and Usuvi grinned like a wolf about to get a meal.

Rumiko charged into the fray to help Zyxo, but she was worse off. Each time Usuvi blocked, Rumiko was knocked back. The Trandoshan strength outclassed Rumiko, and she was not much of a help. All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash and a loud explosion. Rumiko felt herself being pulled, away from the fight.

"Sorry about that, I needed a distraction. I've got a ship nearby, we can escape aboard it." Rumiko realized that Zyxo had provided a means to escape. She was grateful, even if her vision hadn't returned and her ears were ringing. She'd never met anybody as powerful in the force as Usuvi, and it scared her to think of the threat that he represented. Rumiko was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that they'd reached Zyxo's ship. It was a SoroSuub Luxury Yacht, and why a bounty hunter would use one of those was beyond her. Zyxo opened the door and flung Rumiko in rather bodily and rushed to the cockpit.

"What the hell was that for?" Rumiko complained loudly.

"Pick a planet."

"Uh, Corellia."

"Tatooine it is."

The yacht lurched into the sky, and sped into space. Scyk fighter wings were swarming, patrolling the area for Rumiko and Zyxo. Of course, they didn't suspect a yacht to harbor a Jedi and a bounty hunter, and Zyxo soon had them in hyper space. The danger was over for now, but Usuvi was only getting stronger.

A/N: Yeah, short chapter but I'm lazy. I'll get to work on the next chapter soon (-ish).


	4. The Third

A/N: This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I decided to split it up. It is four pages on Word, so it should be long enough.

"You got me out of there," Rumiko said, "I guess that means that you got your job done. I'll transfer the credits." There was a slight hint of depression in her voice.

Finishing up with the controls, Zyxo got up and turned to Rumiko, "Not yet. Usuvi will still come after you, so I haven't rescued you yet. I'm taking you to Tatooine for a refit."

"What do you mean…?" Rumiko flopped down on one of the couches and let out a sigh.

"I mean that we both need new gear." Zyxo sat down on the couch across from her, "So… What happened?"

"Huh?" Rumiko lowered her head a bit.

"You're really depressed. I don't like it. I know something happened, and talking about it helps."

"I… I don't want to."

"Really, it's been years since you left the Order. You should really try to get over what happened."

Rumiko lowered her head more; her bangs covered her eyes, "I can't. You don't understand… You never could understand, you're a big, male Trandoshan. You could never go through anything similar to what I had to."

Zyxo got up, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it involves betrayal. And if you think I don't know how that feels… Then you're a fool. I'm going to meditate. Pick a room that you'd like." Zyxo walked off with his hands in his pockets.

Rumiko suddenly felt even worse. She kept pushing everybody away, because of what had happened. And now, with the Zoxx brothers, her life had suddenly gone straight to hell.

As her mind raced about events passed, fatigue overcame her. Where Zyxo had hit her ached terribly, and the sudden flight from Nar Shadaa had weighed heavily on her.

Rumiko stumbled to a bedroom, hoping to get some rest before they reached Tatooine. She began to take off her pants, but hesitated. Could she trust Zyxo? 'Well… He's a Trandoshan so he won't try anything…' She finished taking off her pants and fell onto the bed. She curled up and held the sheets tightly to herself.

As soon as she fell into a fitful sleep, a knock came at the door, "Rumiko? I need to treat your wounds." Rumiko groaned and rolled over. "I'm coming in whether you like it or not," Zyxo slid his master key through the lock and opened the door. He then closed it, seeing Rumiko putting her pants on, 'I knew I should've slept with my clothes on!'

"Ok, you can come in now," Rumiko called after she was dressed. Zyxo came in carrying a tote bag and wearing a white cloak like the first time they met.

"Sit down," he ordered as he set his bag down. Rumiko sat on the bed as Zyxo took out a spray can. He walked over to Rumiko and said, "Close your eyes, I'm going to put some bacta on your face." Rumiko complied and she felt the cool bacta against her face. "Now take off your shirt."

"_What?_"

"I cut your chest during our fight, if you recall. And I need to check for internal bleeding from when I kneed you. Don't worry, I'm a doctor."

"A bounty hunter, a Teras Kasi master, a Jedi-fighter, _and_ a doctor? Is there anything you're not?"

"I'm not a pervert. Now take off your shirt. I'm going to treat your wounds one way or another, and I thought you'd be a bit more comfortable conscious."

"F-fine…" Rumiko pulled her shirt over her head and put it next to her on the bed, blushing all the while. She folded her arms and looked away, "I'll get back at you for this."

Zyxo let out a small laugh, "Vader hath no fury like that of a woman's scorn," he said in Dosh.

"Hiss hiss to you too, nerf herder."

Zyxo smiled, "If it makes you feel better, I'll let you see me topless."

"It doesn't, and I'd rather not. Could we just get on with this?"

"Yes, yes. Now hold still." Zyxo inspected the cut down Rumiko's chest without touching her. He then put his hand on her stomach.

Rumiko slapped him and shrieked, "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Zyxo kept his hand on her stomach, "Checking for internal bleeding and organ displacement. And please, let's keep this civil." He put a little pressure on her stomach and she gasped in pain. After a few awkward moments, Zyxo withdrew his hand and took a step back, "Looks like you're bleeding pretty badly… You haven't been coughing up blood, have you?"

"Err… No, I don't recall…"

Zyxo sighed, "I can do this one of two ways. I could either administer an IV drip of bacta, stopping the bleeding and healing your wounds a bit slowly but safely. However, you'd be constricted to your bed and it may hurt a bit… And I'm not too sure that's such a good idea due to the fact that we're, you know, being hunted by a Sith Lord and all. Or I could just inject the bacta via hypodermic needle. It'd be faster, but it's a bit dangerous. Your choice."

"I'll take the second option." A very sad look drew upon her face and she looked out the window, "I'm used to pain."

"Ok, you might want to get something to bite on." Zyxo withdrew a jar from his bag, full of the blue bacta. He took a large syringe from a plastic container and drew it full of bacta. He squirted a bit of the bacta so that there was no air in the syringe. Zyxo walked over to Rumiko, and she had not changed her position since she spoke. "Which arm?"

"Left."

Zyxo put the syringe in his mouth and grabbed her arm gently, and rubbed some alcohol on her bicep. He took the syringe and put it to her arm, "I suggest you blow out as hard as you can." Rumiko just stared at the stars. Zyxo pushed the needle in, and expected Rumiko to flinch. She didn't. He slowly pushed the bacta into her system, and she remained practically ignorant of the needle in her arm. "Finished," he pulled out the needle and began to pack his things up, "I suggest you get some rest." He turned to leave, "And you really do need to talk about it." And he left Rumiko in the darkness of her room.

Rumiko put her shirt back on and fell asleep in the bed of a person she would trust, were he not a man.

The SoroSuub touched down on a landing pad next to a mansion on Tatooine. The landing ramp opened, and Zyxo practically jumped out. There was another Trandoshan, just as tall as Zyxo and the same rust-red color. He wore a dark green robe, with gold decorations. He opened his arms wide, "Zyxo! It's about time you visited. Next time send me a message so I can prepare better."

"Yes, well I've been a bit hounded lately," Zyxo walked over to the other Trandoshan and shook his hand, "It's good to see you again Bakure."

As the two friends greeted each other, Rumiko clamored out of the ship. She was wearing one of Zyxo's robes over her clothes, as Zyxo thought that otherwise she was un-presentable. Yet her hair was still a mess, and she looked quite tired.

Bakure caught sight of her and smirked at Zyxo, "I see you made a new, heh heh, 'friend'," he said in Dosh.

Zyxo's face got a little sterner, "It's not like that. She's a client," he replied in his native language.

Bakure continued to smirk and began to snicker, "Oh yes, you must've worked for her all night long." Rumiko was totally lost in the conversation, since she had no understanding of the Dosh language.

"You're so freakin' lucky that she doesn't understand what we're saying, or else you'd have a lightsaber up your ass."

"Wow, you must be really skilled when it comes to women!" Bakure burst out laughing.

Rumiko stepped up to Bakure. She only came up to the chest of the two and a quarter meter Trandoshan, and she looked up to him with an annoyed look on her face, "Ok, what're you two talking about?"

Bakure bent down so that his head was level with Rumiko's and ruffled her hair, "You, little girl! But it's grown up talk, so you just be quiet for now, ok?"

Zyxo put his hand over his face and sighed. "Take your hand off me," Rumiko said quietly but forcefully.

"Aw, you're cute when you get mad!" Rumiko force pushed Bakure into the side of his mansion. In that instant, she found Zyxo holding his arm in front of her face, and smoke coming from the other side. Bakure was up, and holding a blaster pistol.

Zyxo put his arm back at his side, "Really, you shouldn't force push people like that, and it could've hurt him." Rumiko looked at Zyxo's arm and there was a fresh blaster wound on it. Zyxo turned to Bakure, "And you should know better! I'm surprised we're brothers sometimes. Now, are you going to invite us in and out of this heat or what?"

Rumiko was a bit confused, "You two are brothers?"

Bakure holstered his pistol and walked back over to Rumiko, his face showing he was mad clearly, "Yeah, that's what he just said. Now, who are you?"

"She's Rumiko, she's an ex-Jedi, and she's my client," Zyxo cut in.

The moment of tension passed and Bakure put a smile on his face, "Well, come in then! A friend of my brother's is a friend of mine."


End file.
